Many businesses and corporations score the performance of their employees. Such businesses and corporations may also desire to divide their employees into two or more peer groups and rank each employee's performance against other employees in his or her peer group.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an automated system that computes and ranks employee performance for multiple peer groups.
Additionally, businesses and corporations compare the performance of a single employee who completes a certain subset of tasks to the performance of employees who complete different subsets of tasks that are similar to the employee's tasks.
It would be further desirable, therefore, to provide an automated system configured to normalize and compare the performance of a single employee who completes a first subset of tasks to the performance of employees who complete, at least in part, different subsets of tasks.